


In The Night

by someonesbeenhere



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cunnilingus, Dark, Detective Rey, Detectives, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FBI Agent Ben Solo, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Love at First Sight, Power Imbalance, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Sex Dreams, Sex Trafficking, Sexual Assult, Soft Ben Solo, Soft sex, Stripper Kira, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Tough Rey, Undercover, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sex fantasies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesbeenhere/pseuds/someonesbeenhere
Summary: Based on this awesome prompt by @NChubik on Twitter"It has been months since Rey went undercover as a stripper at First Order club. As much as she loves dancing, she absolutely loathes cocky customers with you-owe-me attitude. No matter how tall and broad and smouldering and fucking delicious in that suit they are. Rey hates him.Special Agent Solo decides to visit the strip club he's going to investigate before officially taking a lead on a case. Girl with a short pink wig on the main stage is breathtaking. Surely, one private dance won't hurt anybody. And technically it is preliminary research.Except on Monday, Ben Solo gets a case file and finds out about an undercover Detective Johnson. Now he can't breathe for a different reason."
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 97





	In The Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuta_nchubik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuta_nchubik/gifts).



> I'm thinking about doing this in three parts plus an epilogue, the story is all outlined and waiting to go. This is a little darker than I would normally write so I've tried to tag accordingly if there's something that doesn't sit right with you and you think it should be tagged, let me know and I'll tag it. I want people to enjoy this, not be taken unaware.
> 
> Shout out to @NChubik who created this wonderful prompt and the gorgeous moodboard too! She is a wonder and this is for her! <3
> 
> Come and say hi on Twitter! I'm @someonesbh

* * *

_ The hand that gripped her head was painful, as always. With a fistful of her mousey brown hair, he shoved her down onto him, making her gag. Hot tears stung her eyes and they fell over and trailed down her cheeks. No matter how hard she pushed back, he pushed down harder. His hot dick stabbing her in the back of the throat, silencing any pleas begging him to stop. _

_ She thought about biting down, that would stop him pretty fast but what were the consequences? He could destroy her whole life if he wanted to. He had that power, the power to take away everything she’d ever worked for. Surely she could give him this? Let him have his way with her, right? _

_ “Good girl ... keep taking it ... just like that,” he cooed, his delicate words in no way matching his violent actions. _

_ She let her jaw drop, let him rut into her mouth, the head of him jabbing painfully at the back of her throat. She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to look up at him as he looked back at her as nothing more than a hole to shove his dick into. _

_ She often tried to remember at what point she realised she’d been fooled. He’d charmed her in the beginning. She couldn’t believe it. This powerful beautiful man wanted her and for a while, she wanted him too. But sweet caresses became bruising clutches. Soft kisses became painful bites. Passionate lovemaking turned to demoralising torture. He’d lured her in with all his beauty and when he had her, he took her down. _

_ Detached and letting her body go limp, she waited for it to be over. Waited for that unpleasant spurt to shoot down her throat and he’d be finished with her. For today, at least. _

_ “Uh, fuck … yes!” he cried, knowing no one was around to hear them.  _

_ His thrusting became staggered, his hands grabbed either side of her head now, making sure he got his release. He stroked her damp cheeks with his thumbs and she hated it. It was too intimate a gesture for this monster, for what he was doing. His cries became more guttural and she knew he was close now, close to his euphoria and close to saying the three words that he always said when he came into her. The words that made her blood run cold. _

_ “You’re mine, Rey.” _

Rey jumped awake. Panting and gasping as always, looking around her, making sure she was still alone. She buried her face in her hands, finding hot tears there too. It had been ten years but the nightmares hadn’t stopped, the memories hadn’t faded. Every night he came for her and every night she was helpless to stop him all over again.

*****

Los Angeles was a grey, murky, sticky town and quite frankly, Ben never saw the appeal. Yet, here he was again, in the city of superstar wannabes and luxury drug dens. The best thing about it was that Ben knew he could leave it. Unfortunately, he’d only just arrived in town and he quickly made it his mission to wrap this sex trafficking case up as fast as possible.

Sex trafficking in the strip club industry wasn’t exactly new to him, more often than not you spent more time collecting the evidence to put the sons of bitches away for good that you do finding the culprit. This was one of those times. It shouldn’t take him long to wrap this up and get the hell out of here.

The First Order Gentleman’s Club seemed no different to the numerous other sex clubs that populated the city but its seedy underbelly was something that Ben was about to dive headfirst into. Surely, if he was going to have to suffer this town, he should get to enjoy its spoils at least a little bit.

The air inside the club was heavy and thick, it seemed to vibrate with the music pulsing through it. The club was packed, beautiful women writhed in the laps of desperate men barely anyone spoke. Everything was said through actions.

Ben made his way to the bar, he pointed at the bourbon behind the bartender and handed him money. He was served a stiff drink without even having to be social, Ben could get used to this. He turned his attention back to the hive of debauchery. A heavy bass line pulsed through the speakers, Ben could feel like vibrating the air in his lungs. 

It was her legs that caught his attention first. Long, slender, muscular. She stepped out onto the stage, tall body scantily clad, just the smallest amount of pale pink lace covering her most intriguing parts. Her skin glistened with sweat and Ben wondered what it would feel like to run his tongue over her. Have her long legs wrapped around his head as he tasted her. Thighs crushing his head as she came on his tongue. 

She moved her body down the stage in time with the music, snaking herself around the pole positioned at the end. Every other man in the place was as entranced by her as Ben was. From her heeled feet to her faux pink hair, every move her body made wound Ben up tighter and at some point, she was going to make him snap.

“Hey!” he called to the bartender, he jutted his chin towards the girl on stage. “Who’s that?” The bartender chuckled.

“That’s Kira. She’s new.”

“How much?”   
  
“I don’t think she’s seeing people one-on-one yet,” the bartender muses aloud.

“Money’s no object,” Ben tells him. The bartender regards him courteously and disappears through the door behind the bar.

Ben sips at his drink, moving around the stage to get a closer look at her. Her stomach muscles pulled tight as she writhed around the pole, the pink hair falling over her tanned shoulders. He wondered if that skin was as soft as it looked. Wondered what colour it would turn when he sucked bruises into it.

She looked up as he passed her, bright blue contact lenses locking onto his eyes. She had him hypnotised, he desperately wanted to know what she really looked like under that bubblegum persona.

She broke their gaze first, her eyes roaming over him before she looked away entirely. Ben didn’t look away for a single second, there was nothing else in the world he’d rather look at.

*****

Rey felt his eyes on her the moment he walked in. Like a predator, his gaze was burning into her, conveying exactly what he wanted. Her. Luckily, Rey had learned to deal with predators. She tried to ignore him but as he walked closer, dangerously close to the stage, they locked eyes and for a moment, Rey was captured.

Like many predators, he was beautiful. His dark eyes bore into hers, his gaze intense and when she managed to pull herself out it she found her eyes raking over the rest of him. Tall and wide, the black suit he wore fitted him perfectly. He was certainly well off. His raven hair, while tousled, looked expertly done. Rey wanted to touch it, see if it was as soft as it looked. His sharp jaw, his porcelain skin, his large hands. Everything about him drawing her in, which is what made him so dangerous.

Rey felt her skin tingle with his eyes trained on her. She wasn’t worried, Rey had learned to handle guys like that. How to keep them in their place, never letting them too close. He didn’t scare her. 

She wrapped herself around the pole, keeping up the show for the other eager eyes that feasted on her. The actual skill involved in pole dancing was harder than she’d expected. Gaining the strength for some of her most popular feats required more training and working out than the entirety of her academy training. Her newly defined ab muscles and toned thighs were happy accidents - not that anyone other than her would get to properly appreciate them.

If only he’d fucking stop watching her.

He sank into an empty booth, drink wetting his pouty mouth. His pink tongue darting out to taste the liquor on his lips made her shiver.

_ Stop it, Rey _ .

Knowing her song was coming to an end was a relief, she needed cold respite from the heat sweeping over her skin. She dropped to her knees, the enticed groans of men around her a familiar sound and scooped up the generous accumulation of green currency thrown at her feet. The only appreciation they could give her. She tucked them into the tight pink elastic that pinched at her hips.

She grabbed the pole, pulling herself up and splitting her legs, stretching them straight so that they flush with the pole. Several whoops came for the watching crowd and she knew that she was showing off a little.

Curiously, she shot a glance in his direction. His dark eyes were made wicked with lewd thoughts and the smirk threatening to form on the corner of his mouth seemed involuntary. As was her teeth nipping her lower lip in response.

_ What are you doing Rey? _

The music ending released her from the moment that she hadn’t realised she’d been swept up in. When she stepped behind the curtain, her lungs took a deep breath, even the muggy, smoked filled air of the backstage area was a relief. It wasn’t full of him.

“Kira,” Hux’s nasally voice cuts through the haze. “Kira!” he hisses again.

“What?” she snaps.

“You’ve been requested for a private dance,” he tells her.

“Ha!” she scoffs, brushing him off and walking away from him. “I’m not doing it.”

Hell no, that was not what she signed up for when she agreed to go undercover. Dance a little, tease a bit, extra cash, sure. But was she fuck going to writhe in the lap of some greasy stranger. She didn’t get far, Hux’s large paw wrapped around her wrist and pulled her back to him. She slammed into his lean chest and he grinned down at her. A grin tainted with barely restrained anger.

“Oh, you’re doing it,” he seethed, his eyes roaming all over her. Rey knew he was attracted to her, the pressure digging into her hip with proof enough of that. He liked making off of her more though.

Rey ripped her arm from his grip.

“Don’t fucking touch me,” she hissed. He chuckled darkly.

“You’re in the wrong profession for someone who doesn’t like to be touched,” he remarked, bending down to whisper in her face. His breath stinks of vodka and cigarettes.

“Oh Hux,” she sighed, his eyebrows picked up at her tone. “I love to be touched,” she purred. She leaned into him, his face less than an inch from hers. “Just not by disgusting fucks like you.”

She gave him a shove and his face twisted in anger. She could tell he wanted to explode. He was a cantankerous man, hiding behind a composed exterior. Rey didn’t buy his act for one second, she hadn’t from day one. However, he was smart. He knew he wouldn’t get what he wanted by getting angry so he tried sweetness instead. Hux’s own brand of sweetness anyway.

“You can name your price,” he says with thinly veiled contempt.   
  
“What?”

“ _ ‘Money’s no object’ _ apparently,” he sneered.

Money’s no object? Who’d be willing to make such a deal? One person out there came to Rey’s mind but she shouldn’t kid herself. But maybe …

“What’s your rate?” she asked one of the other girls.

“30 topless, 50 nude … per song,” she replied with a grin.

Rey thought for a moment. What was her curiosity worth?

“Triple Kaydel’s nude rate and you’ve got a deal,” she tells Hux, his eyes brightening at the thought of his cut.

“You’re going nude?” Hux splutters.

“Fuck no.”

*****

Seeing Armitage Hux manhandle the girl out onto the floor pissed Ben off.

Armitage Hux, club manager, 6ft1, red hair, British. Nothing special. A multitude of misdemeanours on his record, usually assault-related, always swept under the rug by his boss’ myriad of overpaid lawyers. Snoke, the owner of the First Order Gentleman’s Club, was who he was really after here but Hux’s record was too thick to let slip. Especially if this was how he treated his girls. Not that pink-haired Kira was putting up with his shit. She shoved him off her, obvious contempt in her eyes. She didn’t give a shit and Ben liked that.

The redheaded manager plastered a faux smile across his face as he approached Ben, frog-marching the gorgeous girl out in front of him.

“It’s a pleasure to have you in the First Order tonight Mr …” Hux waited for Ben’s input but Ben gave him a disinterested glare, making it clear he had no interest in sharing his name with the man. “It’s a pleasure,” he finished finally. Hux gave Kira a not so gentle shove towards Ben, Ben’s demeanour becoming much more interested now. 

“Beautiful Kira here’s rate isn’t cheap,” Hux told him. 

“That’s no issue,” Ben told him and waved the man off. He would be back for Hux sometime soon but not tonight.

The girl watched him with suspicious, wary eyes which to Ben was understandable but unnecessary. He smiled softly at her and gestured for her to sit next to him. She didn’t move but her demeanour towards him softened a little.

“Smart idea, not telling him your name,” she said finally.

“Because he’ll go do an illegal background check?” Ben adds, surprising Kira a little. “I know how guys like that operate.”

“Yeah, well a predator always knows when another one enters his turf,” she remarks.

“Is that how you see me? As a predator?”

“All men are,” she says. “Some just hide it better.”

Ben nods thoughtfully. Obvious issues with powerful men explains her attitude towards Hux. It doesn’t explain something else though.

“Why did you agree to see me then?”

Kira’s lips curve up wickedly and she slowly lowers herself to her knees. She crawls towards him like a waiting panther, her hands sliding over his knees and up his thighs. Ben gulped, embarrassingly loudly.

“Because of this,” she purrs, her hand closing around the bulge in his trousers. “Nice and thick, just how I like them.”

Ben smiled down and suppressed a chuckle at the gorgeous woman making her way into his lap, her fingers clutching around his wallet in his trouser pocket.

“Mmm,” he hummed. “I’m sure.”

As she settled her knees on either side of his hips, Ben looked at Kira properly. Her full lips suggested a big smile underneath, what he wouldn’t give to see it. Her lace covered ass rubbing against his thighs, the groan that came from his throat was involuntary. She smirked at the sound. Her nimble fingers pulled at his gunmetal coloured tie, edging upwards towards his neck. For a moment, Ben forgot that he was in some sleazy strip club and not at home on his couch with this gorgeous woman gyrating in his lap. He moved his hands up to caress her thighs when her, surprisingly strong, hands shot down to stop him.

“I don’t offer touching as an extra.”

Ben groaned but nodded. He would never take something she wasn’t prepared to offer. When she seemed secure in his acceptance of rejection, she let her hands roam up his chest. Ben fought hard to suppress the shiver that threatened to wrack his body, the effect this girl was having on him was intense. He had to have more of it.

“That’s teasing,” he told her.

“That’s kind of my job.”

“Well, you’re very good at it.”

She wrapped his shiny tie around her tiny fist and pulled his whole body forward with it and bent her lips to his ear.

“I know,” she whispered.

Ben bit his lip between his teeth, his face screwed up in anguish. The pain of his hardening dick straining against the confines of his belt was becoming too much to ignore.

“What would it take for you to come back to my hotel room?” he asked bluntly. She pulled back, her expression a curious mix of surprise and insulted.

“I’m not a whore.”

“I wasn’t planning on paying you,” he replies boldly. Now her expression was fully surprised. “After all, isn’t that what happens between two adults who are attracted to each other?”

“That’s very presumptuous of you,” she scoffs.

“It’s only presumptuous if it isn’t true,” he says. “And it is true isn’t it?”

“I don’t sleep with clients,” she responds flatly. Ben notes that this wasn’t a denial of her attraction. He smiles slightly.

“I’ll leave right now and never come back,” Ben sounded desperate now but that’s because he was. He had never wanted anything like the way he wanted to do explicit things to this girl tonight. She smiled at him incredulously. There it was, that smile that Ben had been dying to see.

“You’re ridiculous,” she chuckled. She lifted herself from his lap and back onto her sky-high heels. “And clearly unhinged. I’ll do you a favour and bow out now before you lose another $150. I’d feel guilty taking money from a crazy person.” She gave him a wink and turned and left him, her perfume in his nose, whiskey on his lips and his dick hard in his pants.

“Shit.”

Ben hung around for a while after leaving the club. He didn’t officially start on the case until the morning but seeing Hux in the flesh, manhandling women like meat in a butcher’s, he was curious to see more of the man. More specifically, his extracurricular activities when he wasn’t exploiting women.

It wasn’t until around 4 am that Ben saw the alleyway door swing open. A couple of girls tumbled out onto the street, followed closely by a few guys. No Hux yet. The door opened and closed a few more times after that.

And then he saw her.

She looked different sure, but it was definitely her. Her feline-like movements and her high cheekbones were undeniable. If he thought that the pink-haired “Kira” was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen, he would consider himself a fucking liar.

Her natural hair was shorter, chestnut brown in colour. Her eyes seemed duskier than the bright blue contacts she sported - maybe hazel or green? And her oversized sweatshirt and yoga pants suited her well. She was stunning. While the lingerie-clad, blue-eyed, pole dancing seductress may have been the epitome of the male fantasy, this girl was Ben’s.

*****

_ The moment she sunk her fingers into the mass of soft hair, she shivered. Her hands reached and grabbed for the head between her thighs, gripping a little tighter as his tongue dipped inside her. _

_ “Fuck,” she gasped, her back arching off the bed, bucking her hips up to meet his mouth, that’s the sole purpose it seemed was to devour her whole. _

_ His tongue lapped a hot, wet stripe up her pussy, flicking it over her clit as he did so. She jumped at the sensation and began to tremble as he sucked the bud between his pouty lips, grazing it with his teeth just a little. _

_ He moved one of his large hands that had been holding her thighs open and plunged two thick fingers inside her, making her scream. He curled the digits inside her, stroking her walls, beckoning her to come for him. To come against his mouth so he could lap it up. _

_ He thrust the fingers in her, twisting his wrist as he did, hitting somewhere different each time. She could feel the knot in her abdomen begin to tighten as he continued his movements in her. She propped herself up on her elbows, panting as she looked down at him. _

_ He looked back at her, tongue flicking wondrously over her swollen clit with a smile playing across his lips. His dark eyes watched her wickedly under his tousled black hair, watching, waiting for her to come undone in his hands. _

_ He began thrusting more vigorously, feeling her muscles starting to tremble under him. When climax swept her up and she cried out in bliss, he whipped his fingers out, wet hands prying her legs wider so that he could replace them with his mouth, desperate to lap up every last bit of her. _

_ She could hear him groan against her pussy while eagerly eating her out. When he was finally satisfied and Rey was left panting and shacking on the bed, he sat up on his knees, his impressive, hard cock jutting out towards her. Her pussy clenched thinking about what he could with that. _

_ His pouty lips glistened with her come and he licked them hungrily before wiping his chin off. _

_ “Your cunt tastes like heaven,” he growls, the words sending a ripple through her entire body. _

_ He crawls up her body, his tongue leaving a wet trail up her stomach, over the swell of her breasts and up her neck. When his mouth descended on hers, she immediately opened her lips to let him in, the taste of her orgasm on his tongue. _

_ She felt him press against her wet cunt, pushing in slowly at first and imbedding himself inside her with a snap of his hips that made her scream and writhe. _

Rey wakes with a start, her limbs trembling and sweaty. In between her thighs is wet too. 

_ What the fuck was that? _

That fucking guy! She’d gotten carried away with him, flirting with him, touching him, grinding into him. 

_ Think his dick is really that big? _

Shut up! She didn’t even know his name and somehow she’d let him get to her. So fucking arrogant, thinking she’d just go home with him!

_ If it was going to be like that, maybe you should have Rey. _

Shut up, shut up! No. The man was a predator, she could see it in his eyes. She could see the way he wanted to take her. The way that he thought that the world owed him something, that he could take whatever he wanted. Rey could tell he was a monster, just like the rest of them.

_ I doubt a monster could eat you out that fucking good … _

She pushed her ridiculous thoughts to the back of her mind and lay down to get back to sleep. She only had a few more hours to rest before she had to be in the precinct to meet the Special Agent she’ll be working with on this case. Hoping to be agent herself one day, she didn’t want her first impression to be tired, sweaty and mildly horny.

If only that painful itch in her cunt would go away!

_ Yeah, mildly horny … _

With an annoyed groan, Rey slipped her hand beneath her pyjama shorts, dipping her fingers in the wetness she found and circled her clit, desperate for release.

*****

Ben realised only now underneath the unpleasant fluorescent lights of the precinct that whiskey, very little sleep and a vigorous jerking off session in the early hours of the morning did not make you a pleasant visitor.

But he couldn’t get that girl out of his mind.

“Benjamin goddamn Solo!” the familiar voice greeted him a little too loudly. He got to his feet and attempted a smile at his old friend. “You fucking sellout! How are ya?!”

“Poe Dameron, long time,” Ben replied, taking the outstretched hand of the other man.

“No shit it’s been a long time!” He chuckled, shaking Ben’s hand eagerly and giving him a pat on the arm. “You’re the big wig they’ve sent for the First Order case?”

“That’ll be me,” he confirms.

“Haha, that’s fucking brilliant! My girl Johnson is undercover in there just now, sketchy place,” Poe tells him.

“Yeah, there’s something a little off about it,” Ben adds before realising what Poe had just said. “Wait, you’ve got a girl undercover there?”

“Yeah, Johnson,” Poe confirms. “She’s my best, she’ll get you up to speed. Hey Johnson!” Poe calls over his shoulder.

“Yeah?!” a voice calls back. Ben’s blood runs cold. He knows that voice.

“C’mere! You’re agent’s here! I’m warning ya though, he’s a looker!” Poe says with a smile and a wink. Ben couldn’t muster the same enthusiasm.

He heard footfall approaching and Ben had a sinking feeling that he knew exactly who was going to round that corner.

It was her.

And she did not look at all pleased to see him.


End file.
